Portal Masters And Guardians
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Guardians get sent to Skylands and Kaos kidnaps little Groot, Rachel and Isabel step in to help them rescue Groot and beat Kaos once again. Co-written with Lantern Power. :)


**A story that both Lantern Power and I did together. Skylanders belongs to Activision. The Guardians Of The Galaxy belong to Marvel. Isabel and Vegas belongs to Lantern Power. Rachel and Crystal belong to me. Also, there is a small "Moana" reference. "Moana" belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Portal Masters And Guardians**

"Finally, a peaceful day for once," Rachel said to Isabel as they walked up to the Academy to meet their friends, who were finishing up tests and other schoolwork back in the real world, but promised to join them later. Rachel's little sister Crystal was with Boom Bloom and Starcast as the three were training.

"I know, right?" Isabel said with a pleasing sigh. "Finally, a moment without any interruptions."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground and something bright appeared in the sky. "What is that?!" Rachel cried out.

Isabel looked up as well. "I'm guessing an alien spaceship or we're about to get hit by a falling star."

It seemed the Undead Portal Master was right as the strange thing streaked down and struck the ground near the Sensei Earth Realm. Quickly, the two moved rapidly towards the crash site to take a better look. To their surprise, a strange object no bigger than a good-sized child's play fire truck was laying on the ground. "That's a pretty small ship if it's an alien spaceship," Isabel said.

"Yeah, it is," Rachel agreed as they got closer.

Then Isabel looked at Rachel. "Do you think it's a good idea if we pick it up?" She asked.

Just then, a part of the ship opened up and loud sobbing came from inside as something tried to weakly move, but was unable to. As the rest of the smoke cleared, both Portal Masters were shocked to see it was a small tree that was about the height of one of the mini Skylanders. Big brown eyes looked up at them and the little creature trembled as big tears fell down his small face. "Oh, you poor thing," Rachel said, gently picking it up in her hands.

"What is he?" Isabel asked. "He looks like an Ent, like Barkley and Tree Rex."

"I'm not sure," said the Tech Portal Master. "He might be an alien too."

She looked at Isabel. "Want to hold him while I take a closer look at that ship?" She asked her.

"Yeah, sure," Isabel said before gently taking the Ent. "Hi, little guy, my name is Isabel. What's your name?"

The little Ent looked up at her, still crying a little, but she gently wiped away his tears and gently patted his back. "It's okay," she cooed to him.

The little alien calmed down and nuzzled her shoulder. "I am Groot," he said, his voice having the same pitch of a child's voice.

Isabel's eyes widened and one of her hands clapped over her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh," Isabel said after uncovering her mouth, then looks down at Groot. "Where are the other Guardians? Are they in trouble?" She gently asks the Ent.

Rachel stood up fast when she heard that. "Well, that explains this emblem," she said, pointing to it on the ship.

"I am Groot," Groot answered them. But the girls couldn't understand him and then Rachel perked up.

"Wait, maybe Barkley or Tree Rex can understand him," she said.

Isabel nodded. "I hope so," she admitted. "Because the Guardians might need help. If they're possibly in danger."

Rachel then saw something strange on the back of Groot's head and took a closer look before noticing similar marks on the back of his shoulders. "Isabel, I think he's hurt," she said. "Those marks look like fire burns or scorch marks."

Isabel's eyes saw the marks. "Groot, did someone hurt you?" She asked before using her Emerald's magic to heal him.

The small Ent shook his head and pointed to the ship. "It must have gotten too hot on re-entry," Rachel said.

Just then, footsteps shook the ground and Groot clung to Isabel as Tree Rex came into view. "What happened?" He asked.

Isabel looked up at Tree Rex. "This little Ent, his name is Groot. He's one of the Guardians and he came here for some reason," Isabel said to Tree Rex before turning to Groot. "It's okay, tell him what happened."

Groot shook his head, clinging to her as he looked fearfully up at the giant tree. Rachel gently petted Groot's head to soothe him. "Tree Rex is a good friend of ours," she said. "See?"

She went up to the giant and he picked her up, setting her on his shoulder as she held onto him. Isabel smiled at that and looked back at the tiny tree in her arms. "See, Rachel's safe," she said softly to him.

Groot looked back up at Tree Rex, who knelt down beside the Undead Portal Master and Rachel carefully jumped off his shoulder. Groot extended his fingers towards the giant tree and he chuckled, extending his own hand and letting Groot see he was harmless. The little Ent smiled. "I am Groot," he said.

Isabel smiled at Groot and gently stroked his back for comfort. "So, what did the little Ent say?" Isabel asked Tree Rex.

"There was an attack on the Guardians that took them by surprise and just as they were about to use the escape pod, there was another attack and while Star-Lord was trying to get the ship under control and try to land while the others worked the weapons and thrusters, Groot got thrown into an escape pod by accident and Star-Lord couldn't stop it in time," Tree Rex answered.

"So the Guardians have no idea where he is," Rachel said.

Tree Rex nodded. "And they could be anywhere too," he said.

Isabel and Rachel suddenly looked at each other. "Master Eon!" They said together.

The giant tree smiled. "Yes, he would definitely know."

"Let's go to Eon," Isabel said to Rachel. "Rocket must be scared out of his mind wondering where Groot is."

Master Eon was outside the Academy when they arrived and he was very concerned about Groot being there. "I will do my best to locate the other Guardians," he said. "Rachel, I need you to stand watch for when they come."

Having met the Guardians once before, Rachel instantly accepted the task. "Isabel, will you watch over Groot until the other Guardians arrive?" Master Eon asked her.

"Yes, I shall," Isabel said before looking at Groot. "Would you want something to eat?" she asks the Ent.

"I am Groot," he said with a nod that she took to mean he was very hungry.

Isabel smiled at his adorable voice. "Alright," she said and looked at Rachel. "I'll be in the cafeteria with Groot." She then started walking that way with Groot on her shoulder. "Does your head feel better?"

"I am Groot," he said, nodding before giving her a cute kiss on the cheek.

Isabel's face turned red as her smile became bigger. "Oh my gosh, you're adorable." Once they were at the cafeteria, Isabel got herself a glass of Cola and Groot a glass of water. "Does anything look appealing?" Isabel asked him.

The fruit caught the little tree's eye. "Alright," she said, getting some fruit salad for the two of them. Groot was happy to sit in her lap and eat while she ate too, He stretched his fingers to the bowl to grab the fruit and bring it to him so that he could eat.

"Well, this is a cute sight," Rattle Shake said as he came up to them.

Isabel turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. "I know it is, he's almost as cute as Vegas is," she admitted and gently patted Groot on the head.

Rattle Shake gently ran a finger down Groot's arm to show he was harmless and the little Ent giggled. "Rachel told me what happened," he said. "She's at the telescope with Mags to watch for the Guardians."

"That's good," Isabel said as she gave Groot a piece of orange from her bowl and he looked at it curiously before trying it, getting some juice on his face, making her giggle as she gently cleaned up the mess with a napkin. "Careful, oranges do squirt."

"I am Groot," Groot said, holding up the orange piece and giving it a fierce look and shaking his fist at it, making both Isabel and Rattle Shake laugh in amusement.

"You know, when the Guardians do come, it's gonna be hard to say goodbye," Isabel told Groot. "But at least you'll know where to find me."

Groot hugged her. "I am Groot," he said, nodding before yawning and settling down, looking tired. She gently held him in her arms before she gently rocking him to sleep.

* * *

Rachel was up at the telescope and gazed through it and glanced away before a bright flash lit up the area outside and she and Mags saw a very damaged ship and four figures step out. Rachel smiled. "They made it," she said, hurrying outside while Mags called for the maintenance crew.

Star-Lord looked around. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Guys!"

They turned to see a familiar girl. "Rachel?" Gamora asked in surprise.

Rachel was so happy to see them again. She hugged them all. "Guys, Groot's with us," she said.

The team looked relieved before seeing he wasn't with Rachel and she smiled. "Follow me," she said, leading them into the Academy and to where Isabel was still holding Groot as she was now drinking her Cola and eating the rest of the fruit salad.

Rocket moved up to her and saw Groot sleeping and he looked at Isabel before jumping up on the seat next to her. "Huh, guess there's more humans that have good in them," he said.

Not taking offense because she knew he was wary of humans, Isabel smiled at him and very gently handed Groot to him. "He's really cute," she said honestly as Groot woke up and reached for her, looking sad. "I know, buddy," Isabel said before holding his tiny hand. "I'll miss you too."

Groot then saw Rachel and his eyes widened. "I am Groot," he said, reaching for her now.

"He said he remembers you," Rocket translated.

Rachel smiled as she let Groot take hold on her hand. "The Guardians are pretty hard to forget," she said as she stood straighter and looked at them. "Let's go check and see if Mags and the maintenance crew have your ship ready."

Isabel smiled at Groot. "I'll remember you too."

He nodded. "We are Groot," he said.

"He said same here," Rocket translated before they all headed out to see how the repairs were doing.

Isabel was happy that Groot and Rocket were reunited again as they walked to their ship. "Think you guys will come back again?" She asked curiously.

"Possibly," Quill said to her with a smile. "Thanks for watching after Groot."

"You're welcome," she said. "We're just normal girls."

Rachel's muffled laughter sounded a moment later while the Guardians looked confused, which made Isabel giggle too. "Well, I hope you guys travel safely," she smiled.

"We will," Drax said as the Guardians boarded the fixed ship and got ready to take off as everyone stepped back, but just then, something hit the ship and an all-too-familiar laugh sounded out.

"Kaos!" Rachel and Isabel cried out at the same time.

Isabel stomped one foot on the ground. "That jerk just had to show up!" She said in anger.

Rachel quickly activated her Portal Master power. "Come on!" She said. "Let's help the Guardians!"

Isabel nodded and activates her Portal Master Power. "Kaos is gonna pay!"

Meanwhile, the Guardians pulled out their weapons to face Kaos. "Who is that creep?!" Gamora asked.

"Kaos," Isabel said. "He's a dark Portal Master, even though he doesn't look much of a challenge doesn't mean he should be underestimated."

Rachel nodded. "He's got a lot of dirty tricks and will resort to anything," she said warningly.

Isabel pulled out her knife. "And he won't stop at nothing."

"Let's see if he stops at this!" Rocket cried out, pulling out his big guns, making Isabel smile.

"Alright, Kaos! Stop being a coward and show yourself!" She said as she turned her knife into a sword.

"Why would I, Poser Master?" Kaos mocked her, making both girls growl.

"Seriously?" Isabel scoffed, almost laughing. "You're that big of a wuss to face us for someone who thinks they're a hotshot?!"

"I'll show you hotshot, girl!" Kaos cried out.

A circle of fire then surrounded them, the flames taller than Quill and the circle was getting smaller and the flames got hotter and taller. Luckily Freeze Blade came to the rescue. "Need some backup?" He asked.

"Just in time!" Rachel said, seeing Bouncer arrive. "Bouncer! Bounce me up!"

The robot giant nodded and caught her as she jumped at him, but then swung her up and Rachel pinned Kaos with her telekinesis. "Now!" She cried out.

Isabel quickly threw two power orbs at Kaos. "Thanks, Freezie," Isabel said to the ice cat.

"No problem," he said.

The Guardians then jumped in with their various attacks, even little Groot, which did some damage to Kaos. But then the evil Portal Master grabbed Groot and vanished. "No!" Rachel screamed out. "That little coward!"

"If he hurts him, I swear to my element I'll gut him like fish and feed him to the sharks!" Isabel yelled.

"I like her already," said Rocket.

Rachel quickly jumped to Bouncer's shoulders and looked at the horizon. "Over there!" She cried out.

Isabel teleported onto Bouncer's shoulders and looked at what Rachel was seeing. She then saw it. A dark part of Skylands that looked just like…the sky eater? "Um, is it just me, or did he rebuild the Sky Eater?" She asked.

Bouncer magnified his eyes. "Nope," he said. "But it's a scary likeness."

"Well, once we save Groot, I can't wait to blow it up," Isabel said, still sounding angry.

"Now you're speaking my language, girl," said Rocket. "She and I get to blow it sky high."

The others nodded. "Come on, let's get the Master Eon," Rachel said, leading them all to the guardian of Skylands.

Isabel calmed herself, hoping Groot was alright.

* * *

 _At Kaos' lair…_

Kaos laughed evilly as he glared at the small tree now in a cage on his ship. Groot, having been in this situation before, decided to keep his confidence and courage high as he gave Kaos a dirty look.

"I. AM. GROOT!" He said, trying to extend his fingers out to break the lock on the cage.

Kaos saw what he was doing and cut his fingers before the cage was unlocked. "Don't even try, twig. You're my hostage and I will not allow you to escape under my nose," Kaos snapped at Groot. "And if anyone of your friends try to save you…," he pulled out a toothpick and snapped it in half. Already in pain from Kaos hurting him, Groot whimpered at the thought of Kaos hurting his friends. Isabel, who was hiding in the shadows, was ready to charge out there and would have if Rachel and Rattle Shake hadn't been preventing her from doing so, but the more she tried to get at Kaos, the tighter they held her back, making Isabel bite her tongue gently, and give her two friends a pleading look.

"We're boiling mad, too, but let's wait for Ignitor and Eruptor," Rachel whispered.

Isabel gave her a confused look and the Tech Portal Master pointed out where she saw the two Skylanders, who were now moving quietly along with Flameslinger, who looked ready to start running. Isabel prayed whatever plan they had would work.

Flameslinger, Eruptor, and Ignitor moved to the edges of the floor where Kaos couldn't yet see them from his uplifted throne and Eruptor grinned and pointed to the throne chair, holding his arms close to it and letting his lava heat up. Ignitor did the same with his sword while Flameslinger crouched in a running position, waiting for his cue.

Isabel crossed her fingers and moved her teeth off her tongue to gently clench them together. Suddenly, flames erupted from behind the stone chair as Eruptor and Ignitor kicked it into high gear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaos screamed as he leapt out of the chair so fast and literally shot up at least five feet into the air before plunging downward toward the stone floor again. Isabel burst into laughter as Kaos was trying to put the flames out on his cloak. Rachel and Rattle Shake were also laughing, and thankfully Kaos was too busy to notice them. Flameslinger then began running around, a fiery ring forming around the chair and Kaos, who jumped back as the flames licked the floor near him.

"Ignitor! Groot!" Rachel called out to the knight.

The knight quickly ran to the cage and used the flames to heat the lock and break it.

"I am Groot," Groot said to him in gratitude, allowing the knight to hold him, even though the Skylander's flames were making him a little nervous.

"I got him!" Ignitor said as he carefully ran to the girls.

"Alright," Isabel smiled before pulling out her walkie talkie that Rocket gave her. "Rocket, did you find a place to plant the bomb?"

"Almost," he said, running down one of the hallways. "But that little creep's got all kinds of minions trying to stop me. Already had to deal with some fiery little creeps and what looked like cauldrons shooting out orbs."

"Need some help?" She asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

Nodding, Isabel turned to the others. "I'm going to help Rocket," she said firmly.

Rachel nodded. "We'll get Groot back to the Academy," she said, accepting the little Ent from Ignitor before seeing Kaos trying to build up his power, but Eruptor and Flameslinger were keeping him distracted. "Actually, better do something to really bug Kaos."

As the Undead Portal Master ran off to join Rocket and Ignitor joined in to help his fellow Fire Skylanders keep Kaos at Bay, Rachel held Groot close to her and activated her telekinesis forming a bit of a bubble around Kaos, but one that had holes in it to allow oxygen to feed the fire that the Skylanders had created. "Guys, we need to move now!" She called to them. "Your guys' fire and my telekinesis should keep this little creep busy for a bit!"

The three wasted no time and Eruptor suddenly called out his Burn Cycle. "Jump on!" He called out.

Ignitor grabbed on the side of it, as did Flameslinger while Rachel used her telekinesis to fly and followed the Fire Skylanders as Groot clung to her before seeing Rocket and Isabel battling enemies down below. "I am Groot!" He said urgently.

Rachel paused to see what was causing the little tree worry and saw that her friends were struggling with the enemies. "Looks like they could use some air support," she said and flew back to the battlefield. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in!" She cried out, launching shuriken-filled telekinetic orbs, which quickly cleared out half of the enemies while Isabel swung her sword and Rocket fired his guns.

"Thanks, Rach!" Isabel called out. "Rocket and I will take it from here."

"Okay. Be careful, you two!" The Tech Portal Master called to them before flying away. Groot reached for the two sadly, but Isabel and Rocket gave him understanding looks and he clung to Rachel, who held him like a mother would a child. "Don't worry, Groot. They'll be alright," she said.

Back at the replica of the Sky Eater, the two managed to get to the control room and Rocket whistled. "This is going to need a very big boom," he said and then reached into his pocket. "Guess it's a good thing I snatched a few more batteries from that gold witch."

Hearing that, Isabel smiled. "She is a witch, isn't she?" She said before helping him put the bomb in the best spot while Rocket quickly worked to modify the bomb and put the batteries inside it and set the countdown to two minutes.

"Think two minutes will be enough time to blow this joint?" He asked.

Smiling, the Undead Portal Master held up her purple Emerald. "Plenty of time," she answered.

Rocket set the countdown and stood by her. "Let's go find some good seats."

Concentrating, Isabel teleported them out and landed on a tower that was at a safe distance from Kaos' evil machine and Rocket grinned. "Perfect," he said.

A moment later, they saw Kaos flying out of his machine, but just as he opened his big mouth to berate them, the bomb went off and the machine exploded to pieces, sending Kaos flying like a shooting star, making both Isabel and Rocket laugh.

"Now that is a send-off with a bang," Isabel said.

"You said it, Izzy," Rocket said with a nod.

Pulling out her Emerald, she teleported them to the Academy, only having enough time to put away her Emerald before she was tackled by a small Ent and knocked off her feet, the wind getting knocked out of her as Groot hugged her, crying in relief. She took a moment to get her senses back before moving one hand to keep Groot to her shoulder as she sat up, gently rocking the little Ent and gently shushing him. "It's okay, Groot," she said soothingly.

Rachel offered her a hand up and she accepted it. "He was worried about you and Rocket," she said. "He kept watching the door for you two to arrive."

Isabel chuckled. "And he's strong for a little guy," she said. "Knocked the wind out of me with that tackle."

Rachel looked sheepish. "Sorry, he was faster than I anticipated," she said with a smile as Groot reached for Rocket, who accepted him.

"Hey, little buddy. You weren't scared for Izzy and I, were you?" The raccoon asked.

"I am Groot," Groot answered and hugged Rocket before letting out a big yawn and looking sleepy.

"He's had a big day," Peter answered. "Thank you, girls, for keeping him safe and thank you all for rescuing him."

"Our pleasure," Eruptor said as Ignitor and Flameslinger nodded.

The Guardians then boarded their ship and Peter handed something to Master Eon. "You ever need extra help, just call us," he said.

"Thank you, Star Lord," said Master Eon.

Rachel and Isabel hugged them. "We'll miss you, guys," Rachel said.

"We'll miss you too," said Drax.

Groot woke up and looked at the two girls, reaching first for Rachel, who accepted him and hugged him gently before handing him to Isabel, who also hugged him. "We'll see you again someday, Groot," she said gently.

"We are Groot," he said softly before falling asleep again and Isabel handed him gently to Rocket.

"Take care, girls," he said, saluting them and they returned the salute and watched as the ship took off into the galaxy.

"There they go, off to save the universe," Isabel said with a smile.

"Just like all of us," Rachel said with a smile.

The Portal Masters and the Guardians Of The Galaxy were definitely alike in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Lantern Power and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
